1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of portable electronic devices. In particular, it relates to radio headset receivers which are capable of automatically and/or semi-automatically activating a telephone interface controller such that the passive radio headset can be integrated with active communications devices such as portable telephones, walkie-talkies, intercoms, or monitoring devices.
2. Background Art
Portable passive electronic devices such as an AM/FM radio or a cassette player are well known. Compact entertainment devices have been used by individuals desirous of having the availability of music while engaged in outdoor activities such as walking, jogging, etc. Early portable entertainment devices used a larger main unit with a radio receiver and/or tape player which attached to an individual's belt or clothing. These devices typically have a separate headset which is attached to the main unit via wires.
More recently, self contained headsets such as those typified by the "Walkman" (TM) headsets commercially available from SONY corporation have become popular. These units are lighter in weight than previous units. As a result, a user can comfortably wear this type of headset without the inconvenience of the heavier separately carried units discussed above. In particular, the user does not have to be concerned about accidentally becoming entangled with the headset wires, thereby disconnecting the headset.
Other portable active electronic devices such as cellular telephones, intercoms, walkie-talkie devices, CB radio, etc. are also well known. These devices allow a user the benefit of communicating while traveling or engaging in outdoor activities. These devices have many of the drawbacks of earlier entertainment devices in that they are inconvenient to carry. Further, when a user is engaged in outdoor activities such as jogging, walking, etc., it is inconvenient to use a portable communication device due to the necessity of having to first remove the portable entertainment units headset. Further, the additional weight and nuisance of carrying multiple devices discourages users from taking both types of devices.
While the ability to communicate often provides a user with convenience, it can also provide the user with an added element of security. For example, many individuals jog alone. As a result, they can be targets for assailants, they can become injured due to traffic accidents, or even become injured from the physical activity they are engaged in. The possession of a telephone while engaging in leisure activities such as jogging or while working outdoors can be useful for summoning help, and may be an important factor in the jogger obtaining timely help. Unfortunately, the inconvenience of carrying two separate systems while outdoors typically results in an individual choosing one type of device or another, but not both.
A factor in the overall bulk and inconvenience associated with carrying two types of systems is the redundant nature of many components in each system. For example, both a radio headset and a cellular telephone include speakers and audio circuitry, both may have LCD display panels and the associated driving circuitry, and both may have data entry devices such as keypads.
While addressing the basic desirability of having access to entertainment and communications while outdoors, the prior art has failed to provide an integrated system which allows convenient access to both communications and entertainment in a single device. Further, the prior art has failed to provide for automatic or semi-automatic switching between the two devices, a modular system capable of function substitution, a common control mechanism capable of managing the shared use of individual components of each system, or the automatic interruption of one function by another based on priority.